Split in two
by EmrieRose
Summary: Amanda Bons is Lily Evans cousin, except she is a pure blood... Wait what how does that happen? Also she is dating Sirius Black. So when Voldenmort comes after her what does he want with her, how do they stop him, and why is he calling her Selena.
1. Starting off

Starting off

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black walked onto the Hogwarts express platform. Sirius looked at James and grinned saying, "This is it our last year." James grinned and said, "Yeah. It will be a blast." (Referring to something later on) Sirius nodded and laughed, when a girl jumped on his back. He reached behind his back and grabbed hold of her. He pulled her around to his front and kissed her. Her being, Amanda Bons, Lily's cousin, and Sirius's girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before pulling away.

James looked at her and said, "Hey, so how are the little love monkeys doing?" Amanda looked at him and said, "You're just jealous that he got a girlfriend before you did." James looked offended and she said, "I'm kidding don't have a heart attack." The two boys laughed and James said, "I am still curious to why you said yes to going out with him, Bons I mean you wanted to kill him last year." She shrugged her shoulder and nuzzled into Sirius's chest. He chuckled and said, "I'm just lucky that way." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

They were getting on the train when they heard, "Amanda Erica Bons what in heavens name are you doing?" Amanda looked behind Sirius to see her Cousin Lily Evans standing there. Amanda looked at her and said, "Getting on the train?" Lily said, "I met with _them_." Amanda giggled nervously and said, "OH yah, I'm dating Black." She winced waiting for Lily to explode. Lily looked at her and grabbed her hand before saying, "We'll be right back." She dragged her into the girls bathroom before yelling, "Black, why in heavens name would you date Black?" Amanda looked at her and said, "I don't know. You know how it was when I left for Salems. My uncle just kicked me out after last year. That is why I didn't write you all summer. I ran into Sirius in Spain. We clicked Lil. I don't know why but we do."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but if he hurts you once. I will kill him." Amanda laughed and gave her a hug before saying, "Now we just have to get you and James hook up." And with that she took off. Lily stood there a moment before taking off after her. They ran down the train hall way and Amanda dived into a compartment and onto Sirius. He jumped and said, "What?!" She cuddled closer to him and he said, "What did you do?" She looked at him with an innocent look and said, "Me? What makes you think that I would do something?" He went to answer when Lily ran into the compartment and jumped on Amanda. Lily was sitting on top of Amanda when she noticed the Amanda was holding her stomach. Lily said, "What's up with your stomach?"

Amanda said, "Nothing I haven't eaten anything all day and it kinda hurts, that's all." Lily said, "Bullshit Amanda I am not stupid." Amanda said, "Really nothing's wrong." She was getting pissed off and Lily could tell. Lily said, "Whatever Amanda. Oh just curious when was your last period?" Amanda's eyes shot open and said, "A week ago. Why?" Lily said, "You're lying." Amanda stood up and stormed out of the compartment.

Sirius looked at Lily and said, "What the Fuck Evans she's your cousin." Lily said, "Your right, and if I find out that you hurt her Black. I will make sure that you suffer worse things than you can imagine." He pushed pass her and ran after Amanda. Lily looked at James and said, "What?" She sat across from him and he said, "Nothing."

(Out in the hall)

Sirius chased Amanda and cornered her by the bathrooms. He said, "What's the matter?" She shook her head and he could see her trying to hold the tears back. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on top of the head saying, "You don't have to tell me, but know that I will always be here if you want to." She nodded and said, "I… I'm… I'm Pregnant." He looked at her and said, "Pregnant?" She nodded and said, "But it's not your's." He looked confused and hurt. He said, "What do you mean?" She started to sob and he pulled her in tighter as he said, "its okay. If you want to keep it I will stick by you." She looked taken back, but relaxed and said, "It's my uncle's. He raped me the night before he kicked me out. I found out yesterday and thought it was your's until he said that I was four months…." Then she broke down in tears, and cried her self to sleep in his arms.

Everyone looked up as he carried her back into the compartment. He had a grim look on his face as he sat down and held her. Lily looked at Sirius and said, "What did you do?" Sirius said, "I did nothing!" Amanda Snuggled into him and James said, "Sirius chill, Lily lay off." They both looked at him but didn't do anything. They sat there in silence for the rest of the train ride until Amanda woke up.

She looked at Sirius, and cuddled into him. He looked at her and kissed her. She looked at lily and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell you what's going on." Lily nodded and Amanda noticed that James was holding her hand. Amanda said, "So what happened?" Lily looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?" Amanda moved her eyes down to where their hands were; Lily moved to look at where James was holding her hand. She didn't move her hand, but she moved in front of them so no one else would see. Amanda giggled and said, "So are we there yet? I'm starving!" Sirius laughed and James said, "Oh god! She's the second Sirius!" Everyone laughed and Lily said, "We should be there soon."

Suddenly the train came to a lurching stop. Sirius grabbed hold of Amanda so she and Lily didn't collide heads. They all looked up and Lily said, "What the heck happened?" James said, "No clue." As he opened to see what happened. He saw everyone else looking out of their compartments. Then they all saw some men with hoods and walking down the corridor. James jumped back into the compartment and said, "Oh, shit! I think that they are deatheaters." Amanda Jumped up as the door came slamming opened.

Sirius stood up and wrapped him arms around her. The lead man said, "We have come for her," as he pointed at Amanda. Lily said, "What's it to you?" They looked at Lily and said, "Shut your mouth Mudblood!" James stood up and said, "You can't talk to her like that!!" James walked in front of Lily; he pulled his wand out as the Deatheaters. They looked at him and said, "I assure you that you could and Miss Bons would do better with us, then with these Mudblood, Half-breeds, and Blood-Traitors." James and Amanda looked at him. Amanda said, "What could Voldemort want with me!" The man in front stepped walked over to Amanda and slapped her across the face. Sirius jumped on him, everyone started to join in.

Amanda stood up and Yelled, "Stop It!" Everyone froze and looked at her like she was strange. She looked at the man that slapped her and said, "I really think that you should take back what you said." He looked at her and said, "Oh really what are you going to do about it." She looked at him and there were sparks in her Hair. It looked like there was an electric current coming from her hair. Some guy behind him said, "Hey lets not push it, I mean once He fines out that we were actually here with out order we're die. Not to mention you slapped her!" The leader looked at him and said, "Don't think that Meric will care what I do her to I mean he did let us that "rape fest" with her at the beginning of the summer." Lily looked at Amanda and said, "What are they talking about?" Amanda looked back at the Deatheaters and said, "Get out!" They looked at her and saw that her eyes had a greenish tint to them.

With that the Deatheaters took off and apparated. In the compartment Lily looked at Amanda and said, "Amanda what happened?" She looked at Lily and said, "I'm sorry Lil, I…. I… just can't." With that she passed out, Sirius caught her and sat down on the seat. They remained silent until they arrived.

(Well hey think that this will be a good one. Anyway if you like how this chapter went Yea! Please I know that there will probably some spots that don't make sense but they will. I promise.)


	2. Promise? Forever

"Promise?"… "Forever."

Lily couldn't help but smile as Sirius gently woke Amanda up as they arrived. Lily looked at James and said, "They're such a perfect couple." James nodded as Amanda's eyes slowly opened. She smiled and said, "Good morning!" Sirius laughed and said, "Mentally maybe. We're here." She jumped up and said, "Yeah!!!" Sirius chuckled taking her hand. Lily rolled her eyes as James took her hand pulled her out of the compartment. They got into a carriage and Amanda said, "Lil, I…" Lily smiled and said, "Its fine Manda you're my cousin of course I trust you. You don't have to apologize to me I know that you have a good reason."

As the carriage stopped they walked the stairs for the castle. They walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Shortly after they were joined by Ally Johnson, James's cousin, Eve Bell, Remus's girlfriend, and Travis Mason, Ally's boyfriend. Whom they all greeted, after the sorting of the first Dumbledore gave his speech and explained the rules. When an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of him. He stopped and looked at the owl. It looked like someone had tried to toast it. Lily reached across the table as Amanda stood up. Amanda looked at her and said, "That's Brian's owl." Lily looked at her and said, "Are you sure? Maybe it just looks like her." Amanda shook her head. Tears began to form in her eyes as she watched Dumbledore read the letter.

He turned around and looked straight at her. Amanda said, "That's Coconut Lil, I know it." As the tears began to run down her cheeks she fell back on to the stool. Dumbledore walked over to them and said, "Mr. Black if you could please take Miss Bons to my office. I will meet you two up there in a moment." He then turned to James and said, "Would you be so kind to also escort Miss Evans." James nodded and helped Lily up. The four walked to Dumbledore's office and Lily said, "Don't worry Amanda maybe Brian's wife had her baby and we get to go see her!" Amanda looked at her and said, "Something's wrong I can feel it."

Dumbledore walked in followed by Professor McGonagall. He took a seat behind his desk, he looked at the four teen and said, "I'm going to be honest because I know that you don't want to be treated like a little girl Miss Bons." Amanda nodded as she felt more tears come to her eyes. He took a deep breathe and said, "Your cousin's family was attack tonight." Amanda fell against Sirius and started to sob. Lily looked at him and said, "Are they…" Dumbledore looked away as a tear slid down his face he said, "Not even their baby survived." James stood up and wrapped his arms around Lily as she started to cry. Amanda looked at Dumbledore and said, "Do they know who did it?" He shook his head and said, "It was his father who contacted the ministry. He said that he had gone to check on them and they were dead that their secret keeper must have given their position to Lord Voldemort." Amanda scoffed and said, "That is fucking Bullshit!!" Everyone looked taken back as she said that, Sirius said, "Babe, don't you think that…." She looked at him and said, "NO, IDON'T THINK THAT IT IS A POSSIBLITY!!!" Dumbledore said, "And why might that be Miss Bons?" She looked at him and said, "Because I don't associate with Voldemort. That's how I know sir." With that she walked out of his office.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore then took off after her. The rest including Dumbledore looked shocked. Lily said, "I didn't know that she was their secret keeper." Dumbledore smiled softly and said, "I think that was their point when they appointed her, because she would tell someone that she didn't trust." Lily nodded and said, "Thank you Professor, but if you don't mind I think that we should help Sirius find Amanda before she commits murder." Dumbledore nodded and said, "Don't worry too much I am sure that he has found her already." Lily nodded as they left.

(Else where)

Sirius rounded a corner in the dungeon and said, "Amanda! Come on baby, let me help. You can't back into a corner, not now. Please!" He saw her come out of a door and look at him. She had tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his neck and started to cry. He carried her into a room and sat down in a chair just holding her.

About ten minutes later she pulled away and looked at him. She said, "He killed him, he actually killed his own son." His eyes softened as he asked, "Who? Baby." She cuddled closer to him again and said, "My uncle." He moved his head back and said, "Lily's dad? I didn't know Lily had.." She cut him off as she giggled and said, "No! My dad's brother. The one I had been staying with. _Dear Uncle Meric_. I hate him! He had something to do with my parents' death too. I know it. Now he's killed his own son." Sirius hugged her again and said, "I'm sorry, babe. But he'll get what's coming to him eventually. They always do." She nodded and moved so she was straddling him. She played with his hair as he continued to talk; even though she wasn't listening she nodded.

They had been down there an hour talking, when they both jumped as Lily and James came in. The funny part was that as they jumped they fell out of the chair, Sirius landed on top and it was a not very child appropriate position. James said, "Did we interrupt something?" They both looked down and Amanda said, "No, we were just talk." AS she pushed Sirius off and got up. Lily said, "Right. Like that?" Amanda blushed and said, "No, smart one. We were sitting in that chair and you scared us so we jumped and fell." Lily looked skeptically at the chair then said, "Let's go back to the common room everyone else is worried sick that you two eloped." Amanda giggled and Sirius said, "Not a bad idea though." Lily stopped walking and said, "If I don't go to or am not invited to this elope you two better have one hell of a reason or I will castrate you Black."

Sirius stopped dead and whined like a scared puppy. Amanda and James were both rolling in laughter and Amanda said, "No, Lily I need _that_ as much as he does." Lily laughed and said, "FYI.TMI."(For you information too much information. For those of you who don't know what that means) Amanda walked over to Sirius gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "Don't worry baby I won't let her hurt you in that manner. Okay?" He nodded and they continued on their journey to the common room. As they entered the group of six looked. Amanda watched as she locked eyes with her aunt Anne. Her aunt stood up and walked over to Amanda and tried to give her a hug. Amanda back away and said, "Stay the Bloody hell away from me. I don't want anything to do with _Him _or you!" She said, "Amanda he didn't have anything to do to with this it was their secret keep…" Amanda said, "Oh, hell no! It wasn't! You actually believe that bullshit?" Her aunt looked shocked and said, "You think that he would kill his own son?" Amanda locked eyes with her and said, "He killed his own brother, did he not? His own twin!" Her aunt gave her a disgusted look as her hand collided with Amanda's face. She landed on Sirius's feet, looked down at her and said, "What the bloody hell did you do that for!!?" Her aunt smirked and said, "Because she had it coming to her. She thinks just because her father was older than Meric that she is in a higher place than us! Well here is a reminder Amanda. We fed, clothed, and housed you for fourteen years!"

Amanda stood up and said, "Yea your right, and after fourteen years I have to say. I am so glad that you finally kicked me out. I was going to move in with Brian anyway; but still I was _so_ sick of all your guys' abuse. It sucked!" Her aunt said, "Your Uncle was right, we should have given you to the dark lord from the start." Amanda smirked and said, "So you are in connection with the dark lord then?"

She snapped her head in Amanda's direction and said, "Why the hell would you care!" James stepped in front of Amanda and said, "For a grieving mother you sure are being one hell of a bitch to a girl who just cried for an hour over your son." She scoffed and said, "She cried out of the guilt of knowing that he died because of her!" Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she whipped her head towards her and said, "You act like you're telling me something that I don't know. Well news flash I know that! I hate myself enough for it and I don't need the reminder!" She slapped her aunt on the face and ran up to the girls' dorm.

Sirius shook his head and went up after her. He knocked on the door and walked inside. She was lying on the bed with her head buried in the pillow. He sat on her bed and pulled her to him. She looked at him and he said, "You can't blame yourself for this it wasn't your fault." She shook her head and said, "Yes it was. I know what the dark lord wanted, he wants me and I don't know why. That's why he went after Brian. He knew that Brian wouldn't tell him where I was so he had his father kill him." Sirius said, "That doesn't make it your fault. Baby, he knew that it was going to happen you know that as well as I do." She laid her head on his chest and said, "It hurts… It hurts like hell to know that my cousin died because he wants me, and it's for something that I don't understand. I… I just… I just wish that this had never happened." Sirius wrapped his arms around her and said, "That's how the world works baby. The good and the brave die young, leaving the people they love and care about behind to living and move on. It sucks bad, but that's how it goes." She looked at him and giggled and he said, "What's so funny I'm trying to help." She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry you are helping. It just that I didn't think you could say something so deep and have it make sense." He laughed and said, "Your right." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss. She pulled away and said, "Every time we kiss… God I love that feeling. I don't ever want it to end." He looked at her and said, "It doesn't have to. I swear Amanda I will stay with you." She looked at him and said, "Promise?" He nodded and kissed her on the nose, he said, "Forever. But one thing." She tilted her head and said, "What?" He smirked and said, "Marry me."

(Yah I am done!! With this chapter. Any way I know that this probably isn't making too much sense right now, but it will eventually. I promise, I also just realized how weird it is to type my own name many times. Amanda's character isn't based off me, but she is my character from a Harry Potter roll playing game that an ex-friend and I use to play.)


	3. Hold on tight

Hold on tight

Amanda looked at him and said, "Sirius… I…" He said, "You what?" She stood up and said, "I'm sorry babe, really I… I am, but I can't." She ran out of the room and Sirius felt his heart shatter like a diamond cut the wrong way.

Amanda ran down the stairs and out of the common room. Lily stood as Sirius came down the stairs, she said, "Black, what did you do?" He looked at her and she backed off, James looked at Sirius and said, "Padfoot, are you okay? You look like someone died." He shook his head and said, "I asked her to marry me." Lily's eyes widened and said, "So why did she run out of here in tears, she said yes. Right?" He shook his head again and said, "She said no. That she couldn't." James and Remus went over and sat by him so they could comfort him. Lily looked at him and said, "I'll go talk to her." Sirius asked, "Why? I thought that you didn't want us to be dating." She smiled and said, "I didn't and I still kinda don't, but you two are meant to be together. I know that, you make a perfect couple. That's why." Sirius mumbled his 'thanks' as she walked out side.

(Out side in the Forbidden forest)

Amanda walked through the forest side by side with none other that Luscious Malfoy. She turned to him and said, "What the hell does your master want with me?" He looked at her and said, "He wants what's best for the world. To get rid of the filth that clogs the world to make it a purer place for everyone." She turned and said, "How can you say that? He ordered my cousin to die! He, his wife, and his son were pure bloods, and he killed them because he wouldn't tell him where I was!" He turned and said, "That is a shame but you must understand that when he takes over that those who don't obey him will die, poor blood or not."

She stopped and looked at him and said, "What makes him think that I will just join him? I don't agree with his ideas!" Luscious turned to her and said, "You know that he won't stop, unless you join him. Look I know that you don't agree with him, but I don't want to see you hurt. Please just join us." She stared him in the eye and said, "I will not. But I want to know why he wants me." Luscious took a deep breath and said, "You've heard of the prophecy of the butterfly right?" Amanda walked ahead and stopped in front of a tree. She turned back to him and said, "And he thinks that I'm the butterfly." Luscious walked up next to her and said, "Sadly."

Amanda turned away from him and started to walk towards the castle. Luscious ran up to her and grabbed her hand. They stopped and she asked, "Would you just hand me over to him?" He looked at her and said, "I…" She looked him in the eyes and said, "Would you just hand me over to him?" Luscious took a deep breath and said, "Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Anytime." She stepped away and said, "Sirius proposed." He said, "Congrats." She shook her head and looked away before she said, "I turned him down." He looked shocked and said, "Why? You love him." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She said, "I… I don't want him to get hurt or killed because of me." He said, "As much I would love to see Black hurt. I don't want to see you hurt. Amanda…" He stopped as they heard the snap of a twig.

Amanda jumped around to see Lily and the Marauders standing there. Sirius stepped forward and said, "Is this way you said no?" Amanda shook her head no and said, "No, he has nothing to do with it. We were just talking." James said, "Oh, really." Lily said, "About what?" Amanda looked at Luscious and said, "Maybe you should go." He nodded and said, "Okay, I don't want any trouble." He kissed her on the cheek and walked passed them keeping an eye on Sirius. Amanda said, "Please let me explain." Sirius said, "Please do." She took a deep breath and said, "He's my friend. That's it, there's nothing more to it. We were talking; I wanted to ask him what his master wants with me. I know that it sounds weird because he's a Deatheater, but he wouldn't hurt me." Sirius looked at her with a look filled with so much hate that Voldemort couldn't even challenge it. Amanda stepped away and said, "Why don't you believe me? Lily?" She looked at Lily, who looked away. Amanda looked at Sirius and said, "You promised that you would be there for me. And now because I have a friend that you don't like you're going to walk away from me!" He turned away and said, "He's one of them. Amanda." The tears that she was holding back began to roll down her cheeks as she said, "So you're saying that because he doesn't see things the same way that you do; that you are going to leave me?" He looked at her and said, "You are trusting your life to a Deatheater!" She said, "At least he isn't going to turn his back on me when I need him the most!"

She ran past them and Sirius yelled after her, "YOU KEEP BELIEVING THAT UNTIL HE HAND YOU OVER TO HIS MASTER!" He turned back to the group and said, "I'm going to go for a longer walk." He walked deeper into the forest and James said, "Let's just give him some space to chill off." They walked back up to the castle and into the Gryffindor common room to find that Amanda had cried herself to sleep on the couch. Lily walked over and sat down next to her. She tucked the hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her eye. James walked over and said, "Lil?" Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I can't believe that I just did that. She would never turn her back on me, even when I use to hang out with Severus. She never like him but she would never do what I just did. She's my cousin Jamie; and I turned my back on her." James said, "We all did, and we can't take it back. We can't change what we did. But what are you going to do when they want us to pick sides?" Neither of them realized that Amanda had woken up until she said, "Why would I want you to choose sides, when I already know that you don't trust my decisions." She stood up and started to walk up stairs when Lily said, "I'm sorry." Amanda said, "I know. But it still hurts any ways."

Amanda walked up stair and Lily put her head in James neck. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Maybe you should try to get some sleep, before classes start in a few hours." Lily nodded and gave him a kiss before walking up stair. James walked out of the portrait hole to find Professor McGonagall standing there with her arms crossed. She asked, "And where exactly where would you be off to Mister Potter." James took a deep breath and said, "To go look for Sirius." She raised and eyebrow and said, "Why would he be out of the dorms at four thirty in the morning?" James said, "Amanda and him got in a fight and he said that he needed some fresh air." She looked at him and said, "You return to the dorm and I will make sure that he is back." James nodded and walked back into the common room and up to the boys' dorm. He did not how ever go to bed he instead he grabbed his invisibility cloak. He then snuck out of the tower and ran into the forbidden forest. While out there he said, "Padfoot!" "Come on where are you?"

He heard a scream followed by a laugh. He walked towards the area where it came from to stop thirty feet away from Amanda, who was being tackled and licked by a huge black dog. She said, "Where did you come from?" He barked and she said, "Well any way. Can you keep a secret?" He nodded his head and said, "I really fucked up big time today. My boyfriend asked me to marry him and I turned him down. I still don't know why. Then I find out that the dark lord thinks that I am the butterfly. Do know what that means?" The dog snorted and shook his head. She pulled out a piece of paper and read, _"Teetering on the path of light, a butterfly there is. Her heart is laden deep in sorrow for know that her mind has thrown it away. Giving up on love she finds is hard, but to know that doing the right thing is the one that hurts the most. She walks her path to only find a fork in the road, one completely dark and the other with lights. One holds the truth and how to save the world the other hold the lies, death and destruction of all she holds dear…"_ Amanda cut off sobbing with tears. The dog put his head in her lap and snuggled closer.

She giggled and said, "You remind me of Sirius. I miss him; I wish that I would have said, yes. I'd be the luckiest girl in the world." The dog whined and she said, "What?" He stood up and grabbed on her shirt lightly pulling her. She stood up and said, "Okay I'll follow you, give me a second." She followed him but lost him as she rounded a tree. She looked around and screamed in surprise to see Sirius standing there. James, who had heard Amanda scream came running and said, "Are you okay?" She smiled and said, "Yeah, and James about what I said…" He shook his head and said, "No, you shouldn't be sorry. You had every right to say that. We should have trusted you." She gave him a hug and turned to Sirius and asked, "Is it still an option for me to say yes now?" He thought a moment and said, "Of course!" She threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her before starting to carry her towards the school. James followed after and they tried sneak back in when Amanda said, "Look! The sun is rising." The two marauders stopped and looked to the east to see the sun rising. They stopped to watch as the golden ball of fire raise above the horizon.

As they entered the common room they looked up to see Lily sitting there. Sirius let go of Amanda and she walked over to Lily. Lily looked up at her and they could tell that she had been crying. Amanda knelt down in front of Lily and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was mad, but I really wasn't mad at you guys. I know that it seemed like I was but I was really mad at myself." She pulled Lily forward and gave her a hug. Then said, "So is there any possibility that my favorite cousin and head girl; would allow her favorite cousin, her favorite cousin's fiancée, her boyfriend and herself to skip the first couple classes and sleep?" Lily looked at her and said, "Fiancée?" Amanda shrugged and said, "I'm really tired Lil. Can't I explain later." Lily nodded and said, "Straight to bed with us all." They laughed as they walked up the stairs. James gave Lily a kissed good night, well technically good morning, as Sirius did the same to Amanda.

The girls walked into the dorm as Ally and Eve woke up. Ally looked at them and said, "Are you two cool, with each other now?" They nodded and Lily said, "Will you two cover for us in Potions?" Eve nodded as she got out of bed and said, "Of course!" Amanda and Lily crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to their chins, Lily falling fast asleep. Just as Amanda was falling fast asleep she felt some additional weight on her bed. She opened her eyes to see Sirius leaning over her. She smiled and said, "What?" He made a poutie face and said, "Come sleep with me." She smiled and got out of bed putting her fuzzy electric blue slippers on following him out the door.

They walked into the guys' dorm as Remus and Peter were leaving. She smiled at them and Peter said, "So you don't hate Sirius anymore?" Amanda shook her head and said, "Only you." Then walked over to Sirius's bed and jumped on it. Sirius chuckled as he walked over. Peter on the other hand looked very nervous. Sirius looked at Peter and said, "Don't look so worried Wormtail. She's joking." Peter gave a force smile as he walked out, and Amanda said, "No, I really don't like." Sirius frowned and said, "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have a bad feeling. I mean… I don't really understand it… But I just can't get my self to trust him." Sirius kissed her on the nose and said, "We can handle this issue later." He laid down wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled and kissed her on the head. They had fallen asleep, around lunch time Sirius stir from his stomach growling. Stared at Amanda watching her sleep, _'She's beautiful when she's asleep.'_ She rolled over and opened her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She giggled and watched James walk up behind him and pour water on him. Sirius screamed and said, "James! What the fuck was that for?" James was rolling on the ground laughing when a bunch of water got dumped on him. He looked up to see Lily standing at the door holding her sides from laughing. James stood up and said, "Is something funny? Baby." Lily smiled but shook her head, James walked over to her and said, "Well, how about a hug then." Lily shook her head and said, "You're wet." He smirked wrapping his arms around her cornering her against the wall and said, "I didn't notice." Amanda, who was laughing hysterically, screamed as Sirius wrapped his arms around her and said, "And what exactly are you laughing at baby?"

She wiggled against him and said, "You're cold." He chuckled and said, "It's hard to tell when I have someone as hot as you next to me." She laughed and said, "You know you don't have to flirt, I'm already yours." He laughed as he started to kiss her neck. Amanda moaned leaning her head against his shoulder. He put his hands on her hips lifting her so that she was in a strattling position above him. Amanda smiled leaning down to kiss him. Sirius kept his hands on her hips pulling her down as he arched up deepening the kiss. She broke their kiss, as she started to trail kisses from his jaw line to his neck. Sirius's hands moved from her hips to her side. He began to gently rock his hips against hers creating a light friction between his hardening member and her wet area.

Across the room Lily blushed and looked over James's shoulder they heard Amanda moan. She said, "Maybe we should give them so privacy." James nodded as he started to kiss her neck, he said, "We should go to the Head girl/ boy bathroom." Lily kissed him and said, "I love the way you think." James chuckled lightly as he dragged Lily out the door.

(Back to the bed _Lemon_)

Sirius grinned as he heard the door open and close. He said, "Their gone." Amanda smiled pulling his shirt up, placing little kisses on his stomach. He groaned the closer she got to his growing erection. Amanda smiled as she dawned upon his bulged pants. She giggled and asked, "Does it always do this." Sirius gritted his teeth and said, "Only when you're around." She smiled again and placed a light kiss on the bulge, causing Sirius to whimper. She slowly hooked her fingers on his Pajama pants. Kissing him on the lips as she pulled them down, Sirius arch up to make it easier. Amanda didn't wait to pull his boxers down; as soon as his pants were off his bulging penis was exposed to the cold air of the room. Sirius gasped and pulled Amanda down sliding a hand up her tight spaghetti strap muscle shirt. He quickly discarded it giving him access to her breast. He leaned up putting his mouth around her hardened left nipple sucking on it. Amanda moaned, her hand sliding down to his erection. "Amanda!" was all that Sirius could must, trying not to cum at that moment.

He flipped them over so he was on top, pulling her hands away. Holding her hands with his left hand, he reached his right hand down sliding it into her bottoms. Amanda arched her back trying to hold her scream of pleasure in as he slide two fingers into her tight opening. He gently rubbed his fingers against the sides of her opening, receiving small whimpers of pleasure from Amanda. He grinned as she whined, "Sirius… Please…" He leaned down kissing her and said, "Please… What?" She threw her head back and said, "I… I'm…." She broke off whimpering as she cam all over his hand. He smiled as he brought his hand filled with her juices up to his mouth licking it off. He looked at her smiling as she caught her breath. He waited a moment before placing his penis at her opening, slowly sliding in. He choked on his breath as her body clamped around his member. "Damn it, you're tight." She giggled and said, "Well you're not exactly five inches or smaller." He kissed her and said, "You wouldn't have come back after the first night if I was." She smiled, thrusting her hips into his. He moaned and began to thrust into her. It was long after that he felt her body tighten around him. Her breathing sped up with every thrust that he made, until she screamed his name as she cam. He trusted in twice more until he was on the verge of cuming, he was about to pull out when she grabbed on to his hips pulling herself closer she said, "No… don't. I want you to fill me... Please." He nodded thrusting in one last time before he cried out her name filling her up with his seed until it ran down her leg. He pulled himself out; he collapsed next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around her.

She turned in his arms so she was facing him she said, "You know; I really wish that this baby was yours." She put her hand down on her lower abdomen slightly rubbing it. He smiled and said, "So do I, but I promise if you decide to keep it, I will act as if it is." He placed his hand over hers and she said, "I can't wait until he moves." Sirius cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think that it's a boy?" She smiled and said, "Woman's intuition." He smiled and said, "I'm not even going to ask." She giggled and said, "Well… If anything happens to me after I have the baby… Will you promise me that you'll take care of him?" He looked at her and said, "What makes you think that something's going to happed to you?" She shook her hand and said, "Promise me… Please?" He looked at her and said, "Amanda, What's going on?" She again shook her head and said, "Please." As unshed tears formed in her eyes. He nodded and said, "Okay, okay… I promise." He kissed her on the head pulling her closer to him as she fell asleep.

(Okay I know that there are some confusing things, but they will be explained. But if you can't wait and find out later let me know and I'll try to explain it. That was also my first attempt at an actually lemon, so please don't hate me if it sucked."


	4. I told you so

I told you so

I told you so

Sirius opened his eyes as he felt someone moving on his bed. He rolled over and saw that Amanda was not in the bed, but heard the bathroom door slam shut and heard her throw up. He got out of bed grabbing his boxers and her clothes. He knocked on the door and said, "Amanda, baby are you okay?" He slowly opened the door to see her bent over a toilet trying to hold her hair back and throw up at the same time. He walked over knelt down besides her pulling her hair back. Amanda hiccupped and said, "Thanks." Before throwing up again, Sirius smiled and said, "No, problem." He took his other hand and started to rub her back.

After a few minutes she stopped and stood up walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She turned around looking at Sirius and said, "I hate morning sickness." He smiled and walked over to her kissing her he said, "Well you might as well get use to it now. Because once we're married and out of school, I am going to get you pregnant again and again." She laughed and said, "We'll just have to see about that baby." Sirius said, "Well, when do you want to have the wedding?" Amanda looked at him and said, "How about after I'm done being fat." Sirius wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're never going to be fat." She pointed to her baby bump and said, "If I'm not fat then what you call this?"

"I would call that a baby." Amanda and Sirius turned around to see Lily and the Marauders standing there. Amanda smiled and said, "Ha ha ha Lil." Amanda looked at them and watched as peter blushed. Amanda looked down and noticed that she was only in her under garments. She squeaked moving behind Sirius. Sirius looked behind him and said, "Yo turn around so she can get some clothes on, Wormtail!" Peter turned around and Amanda moved back out and put her clothes on. Amanda shivered and said, "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Lily nodded and said, "It's a little cold." Sirius and James wrapped their arms around them and James said, "Better?" Both girls nodded, and Amanda said, "I'm hungry." Lily laughed and said, "I'm not surprised you slept through breakfast and lunch." Amanda pouted and Sirius said, "Hey lets go down to the kitchen." Amanda nodded pulling Sirius out the door.

Lily watched her cousin pull Sirius out of the room; she turned to James and said, "Jamie…" James turned to her and said, "Huh?" Lily shook her head and said, "I have a really bad feeling." James looked at her and said, "About what?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure, but I can't shake it." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sure everything is fine." Lily nodded but James could tell that she didn't believe him. James didn't believe that himself. He knew something wasn't right. He glanced side ways to Peter who was fidgeting, he said, "What's the matter with you Wormtail?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing. I just remember that I left my quills in the potions' room." Before anyone could answer he was out the door. Remus said, "He keeps getting weirder and weirder." James nodded and said, "Maybe we should go after Sirius and Amanda." Remus shook his head and said, "Sirius is a big boy, and he wouldn't let anything happen to Amanda, even if he dies." James nodded and said, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Amanda pulled Sirius out of the common room. Into the hallway, she pulled him down the stairs a couple floors before he said, "Slow down baby, the food isn't going anywhere." She looked back at him and said, "Hurry up!! I'm starving, plus I want to go outside and eat." Sirius smiled and said, "Okay, we'll go outside." She smiled and turned back around continuing to pull him. He smiled as the rounded a corner to the dungeon leading to the kitchen. But hid smile faded as Amanda stopped dead, Sirius walking into her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close he said, "What the hell do you want?"

Amanda said, "Sirius don't…" Sirius looked at her and said, "You may trust them, but I don't, Amanda." She rolled her eyes pulling away from him she said, "I don't trust all of them, only Lucious." She turned around looking at the group of Slitherens standing there she said, "Can we help you with something?"

Severus sneered and said, "Well there are a couple things. One, tell your boyfriend to leave. Two come with us, without questions." Amanda laughed and said, "Do you think that I am an idiot?" Severus sneered and said, "It's debatable." She smiled and said, "Thanks. I feel so loved." He nodded and said, "You should, you filthy half blood." Amanda cocked an eyebrow and said, "If we're talking how pure our blood is then; I believe that it would be you who is the half blood, for I have pure blood than you're pathetic excuse of a master." The group drew their wands and Sirius said, "Babe, I don't think that was the wisest thing to say." Amanda said, "True, but lets talk later and run now." Sirius nodded and the two took off the other direction.

They ran down the hall sliding into a room as a door opened. They slammed the door shut and leaned against it sliding down to the floor. Amanda stood up looking around the room, she said, "Look…" The room was filled with pictures of people dressed in royal clothing. She began to walk around the room when Sirius said, "Baby, I think that we should go." Amanda looked at him and said, "Why?" He said, "The room is changing." Amanda looked and he was right it was changing into a hall. She moved back by Sirius, and said, "The door's gone." He looked behind them and said, "Shit!" Amanda saw a lady and said, "Someone's coming." The lady got closer and Sirius wrapped his arms around her tighter. The lady stopped in front of them and said, "Your highness where have you been? And what in Great Godric's name is _He _doing here?"

Amanda said, "Are you talking to me?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I am talking to you. Who else would I be talking about? Now, get rid of him and let's go." Amanda said, "Who are you? And just why the hell should I get rid of Sirius?" The lady said, "If we want to play this game, I guess we shall, I am Melanie your servant, now who is this Sirius, you're speaking of? I meant Syperous." Amanda was even more confused and said, "Who's Syperous?" Melanie rolled her eyes and pointed toward Sirius and said, "He is Syperous. Now, Lady Selena we must go before your father gets mad." Sirius tightened his grip and said, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She whipped her head over to him and said, "You maybe able to talk how ever you please in your kingdom but this is the Novian kingdom and I do not appreciate being treated like dirt by the likes of you!" Amanda said, "You can't talk to him like that." Melanie said, "I am sorry my lady, but… Jet!"

A moment later a young man appeared next to Melanie and she said, "I found them, and she's playing the 'I don't know who you are game'." Jet looked at her and said, "That isn't the princess, Melanie." Melanie looked at him and said, "Yes, it is." Jet shook his head and said, "What's your name?" Amanda looked him and said, "Amanda Bons, and this is my fiancée Sirius Black." Jet said, "I'm sorry for how Melanie treated you, Sirius. If you two could follow me we will get this figured out." They nodded and followed him to a grand hall.

They entered and Jet said, "My leach, we did not find the princess but we found a girl who looks very much like her." The man he was talking to said, "Are you sure that they aren't just disguised?" Jet said, "Yes, my leach, this girl has light blue eyes not silver." The man said, "Bring them forth." Jet nodded and said, "Go up there and kneel." Sirius cocked an eyebrow and said, "Kneel?" Jet nodded and said, "On your knees." He pushed them forward and Amanda and Sirius landed on their knees on the steps. The man stood up and said, "I am Emric Ravenclaw, ruler of Novia. Who are you?" Amanda said, "I am Amanda Bons, he is Sirius Black." He looked at her and said, "Bons? Huh? Where are you from?" Amanda said, "London, England." Emric said, "Earth?" Amanda looked at him and said, "Where else would we be from? Mars?" One of the guards next to her swung his staff at her and said, "Do not look at the king!" Sirius grabbed the staff and yanked it out of his hand jamming him the stomach. Sirius said, "If you dare try to hurt her again I'll shove this staff up somewhere very unpleasant!" Amanda grabbed on to Sirius' arm and said, "Don't!" Sirius got back on his knees and Amanda said, "I'm sorry." Emric shook his head and said, "Stand, you two don't need to kneel to me."

They stood up and Sirius said, "Where is Novia? I've never heard of it?" Emric said, "I'm not surprised. It is an alternate universe to yours." Amanda said, "Who's Selena?" Emric said, "My seventeen year old daughter." Amanda said, "Can I ask? What year is it?" Emric chuckled and said, "It is the four hundredth year of course." Sirius chocked and said, "Four hundredth?" Emric nodded and said, "Why do you ask?" Amanda said, "Selena's maid Melanie had said in the name of Great Godric. Did she mean Godric Gryffindor?" Emric nodded and said, "He is the ruler of the Shadowian Kingdom." She gasped and said, "Also we're from the year 1977."Emric said, "What year?" Amanda said, "1977." Emric walked back to his throne and said, "So not only are you from an alternate dimension, but from the future?" Amanda nodded and said, "Did your mother create a school in this time with three other wizards, called Hogwarts?" He nodded and said, "They are still in the process of making it." Sirius said, "Who is Syperous?" Emric looked at him and said, "Syperous is the heir to the Warian throne. The grandson of Salazar Slitheren, he also has a thing for Selena. I fear that they have run away together," Sirius said, "Like eloped?" Emric looked confused and said, "Eloped?" Amanda said, "It means to run away and get married without telling anyone." Emric nodded and said, "Aye, eloped."

Amanda said, "Is there anyway we could get back to our time?" Emric shrugged and said, "You will have to ask my mother that." She was about to ask another question when Jet came back in and said, "My leach I am sorry to interrupt but Evaland is here and she demands to know where her son is." Emric sighed and said, "Let her in." He looked at Amanda and Sirius and said, "Evaland is Syperous' mother, you might want to get behind me." The two teens moved behind him as a woman walked in with many guards. She said, "Where is my son? Emric!" Emric said, "Trust me, if I knew he would most likely be in the dungeon for running off with my daughter." Evaland scoffed and said, "Who is that behind you?" Emric said, "Some guests that have dropped in, but I warn you they look like Syperous and Selena." Evaland said, "Nonsense no one looks like my Syperous." Sirius and Amanda moved out from behind him and she said, "Who are you? You imposters!" Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "I'm Sirius black and this is my fiancée Amanda Bons. We aren't imposters, I swear we were just trying to hind from some Slitherens and we ended up here in this different dimension." She said, "Why were you running from Slitherens? I take deep offense to that." Amanda stepped in front of Sirius and said, "Please excuse him. What he meant was the Slitherens we mean are the ones from the house of Slitheren of Hogwarts School. Not the offspring of Salazar Slitheren. We're from an alternate dimension future type world, I think. Anyway I had offended them and they were chasing us. We ran into a room and we ended up here." She said, "Hogwarts School?" Amanda nodded and said, "We're from the year 1977." Evaland took a step back and said, "Well then I…"

Emric said, "My words exactly." Evaland nodded and said, "What house are you two in?" Amanda said, "Gryffindor, but both my parents were in Ravenclaw; and Sirius' whole family besides him and his cousin, Andromeda, were in Slitheren." She nodded and said, "Well maybe we should call a meeting about this and alert a search for Selena and Syperous." Emric nodded and said, "Good idea. We should meet at 1500 hours in the Lightian council room." Evaland nodded before leaving to get ready. Amanda said, "Lightian?" Emric nodded and said, "The other Gryffindor kingdom ran by Godric's second cousin's son." Amanda said, "That's a mouth full." Emric nodded and said, "Well you may borrow some of Selena's clothing while Sirius may borrow some of my clothing if it fits, if not we'll have to fix it." They nodded and Emric said, "Melanie, Jet will you two take our guest and get them changed for the meeting." The two came in and said, "Of course, my lord." They lead the two to separate rooms.

Amanda looked at Melanie as she looked through the dresses. Amanda said, "So, what is Selena like?" Melanie smiled and said, "She's very pretty, nice and that she always smiles." Amanda smiled and said, "She sounds nice." Melanie said, "She is and she's very pretty. I'm sorry about earlier. I really thought that you were her and that your fiancée was Syperous." Amanda laughed and said, "It's fine." Melanie smiled as she picked out a light blue dress, and said, "I think this will do, it matches your eyes." Amanda smiled and said, "It is very beautiful." The dress was floor length, with lace over the stomach; see through to see her tattoo and belly button ring. She smiled as Melanie helped her put it on. Amanda sat on the floor while Melanie did her hair. Melanie smiled and said, "There, you look gorgeous." She pushed Amanda in front of a mirror. Amanda gasped and said, "Wow." Melanie said, "Yeah, wow."

Melanie smiled and said, "Now, lets go shock the pants off your fiancée." Amanda laughed and said, "Pants? You mean socks." Melanie said, "Why? Do we want to smell his feet?" Amanda laughed and said, "No, but I don't that you would want to see his boxers either." They walked out into the hall and Amanda said, "It really is beautiful here." Melanie smiled and said, "For someone who looks so much like the princess you sure do think differently." Amanda said, "What do you mean?" Melanie smiled and said, "She hates it here, but then again Syperous loves it here. I think that it is because she has always been stuck here." Amanda shrugged and said, "It's possible, I always hated it when I was stuck in Salems." Melanie said, "What's Salems?" Amanda said, "Its like Hogwarts but it was created by witches to saved their children during the Salem witch trials in America." Melanie nodded and said, "Cool, cool." Amanda laughed as they entered the hall. She smiled as she saw Sirius' mouth drop and Melanie said, "See, he loves it." Amanda smiled and said, "Thank you."

Amanda walked over to Sirius and said, "Hey, baby." He smiled and said, "You look gorgeous." She smiled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself." He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thanks." Before giving her a light kiss on the lips. She looked over at Emric and said, "So how do we get to the Lightian kingdom?" Emric smiled and said, "We apparate." Amanda said, "I can't apparate on my own yet and Sirius doesn't know the way." He frowned and said, "I guess that Jet and I will have to guide you two." Amanda smiled and said, "Sounds like fun." Emric held out his arm to her as Jet grabbed hold of Sirius, there was a crack as they apparated to the Lightian kingdom.

As they appeared Amanda said, "Ow… Its bright!" Emric laughed and said, "That it is." Once Sirius and Amanda got use to the brightness they walked to the council room. As they walked in Amanda gasped as Rowena Ravenclaw walked over to them. She said, "Emric what's this about Selena being missing? She's right there." Emric shook his head and said, "This isn't Selena, mother. Look very closely." Rowena looked at Amanda and said, "What's your name?" Amanda blushed and said, "Amanda Bons." Rowena smiled and said, "You're very beautiful." Amanda blushed even darker and said, "Thank you." Rowena looked at Sirius and said, "You are?" He smiled and said, "Sirius Black." She smiled and said, "After the consolation?" He nodded and blushed slightly. She laughed and said, "Very suiting for you." She looked at Amanda and said, "So what seems to be the problem?" Amanda said, "We're from 1977, we were hiding from some Slitheren students in Hogwarts because I had insulted their master, Lord Voldemort, and they chasing us and we ended up here." Rowena said, "Who is Lord Voldemort?" Amanda said, "He is the heir of Slitheren in our time. He a power crazy prick who thinks that the only ones who have the right to be witches or wizards are pure bloods only. While he himself is a half-blood." Rowena said, "How did you offend them?" Amanda said, "One of them had called me a half breed and I had said that if it is blood status that we were talking about that he was the half-breed for I have purer blood than that of their masters, and it kind of pissed them off." Sirius scoffed and said, "Kind of, Baby, if they had caught us we would be deatheater meat."

Amanda smiled and said, "True, but still they might have been over reacting a little." Sirius shook his head and said, "No, baby." She pouted and asked, "So is there a way that we might be able to get back to our time?" Rowena said, "Possibly." Amanda said, "Anytime soon?" Rowena said, "We shall ask the rest of the council." She walked over to man and said, "Godric? Salazar? There are a couple of kids from 1977 here and they want to know if there is a way for them to get back?" Godric turned around and said, "From where?"

Amanda walked over next Rowena and said, "From 1977 sir." He looked at her and said, "You look a lot like Selena." Amanda smiled and said, "I've heard that many times today sir." Sirius walked up behind her and said, "So, is there a way for us to go home." Salazar looked at him and said, "What do you mean?" Sirius said, "Amanda and I to go back, or rather a head to 1977?" Salazar said, "Amanda?" Sirius said, "Yeah, oh, sorry. I'm Sirius and this is Amanda." Godric nodded and said, "So how did you get here?" Amanda sighed and said, "I insulted Voldemort." Salazar said, "Who?" Amanda said, "Tom Marvelo (sp?) Riddle. He is your heir in our time. He is a power hungry prick of a half-blooded idiot. Who believes that the only people who have a right to magical are those of pure blood." Salazar said, "As it should be." Amanda rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, do shut up." He looked at her and said, "Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk to me this way?" Amanda smiled and said, "I really don't know maybe you could explain it to me. Voldemort's afraid of me, when I get really mad my hair sparks, and I have this eagle amulet that just appears every now and then."

Godric said, "You might be Selena's reincarnation." Amanda said, "I might be what?" Rowena said, "This might be your and your fiancée's past life." Amanda nodded and Sirius said, "What?" Amanda laughed and said, "Sirius, baby, just smile and nodded." Sirius said, "Okay!" Amanda laughed and said, "Ow!" Sirius looked at her and said, "What?" She said, "He kicked." Sirius said, "What kicked?" She rolled her eyes and Godric said, "You're expecting?" Amanda nodded and blushed again. He said, "How old are you two?" Amanda said, "I'll be seventeen on Christmas, and Sirius was seventeen in June." Salazar said, "And you two are expecting already?" Amanda looked away and said, "It isn't Sirius', it's my uncle's. He raped me before he kicked me out of his house at the end of last year. When I decided to transfer to Hogwarts." They both stared at her and Salazar said, "Raped?" Sirius looked down clenching his fists he said, "He forced her to have sex with him, let his friends do it to her." Godric said, "That is unacceptable. Why did you keep the baby?" Amanda shrugged and said, "It isn't his fault. I can't punish him because of it." She placed a hand on her small bump and rubbed it lightly.

Sirius, who had just caught on said, "The baby kicked?" Amanda laughed again and said, "Yes, he finally gets it!" He pouted and she said, "see?" She placed his hand on her stomach as the baby kicked again. Sirius smiled and rubbed her stomach slightly. Godric smiled and said, "You two really make a great couple. I'm sure that you to will also make great parents" They blushed and Amanda said, "My cousin says the same thing." Godric said, "You have a smart cousin." Sirius happened to being looking around and said, "Who's that?" Amanda looked over in the direction he was looking said, "Hey, she looks like Lily!" Godric said, "That's Lania, she is the heiress of this kingdom and the lad next to her is Shaden the heir to the Shadowian kingdom." Sirius said, "He looks like James." Godric said, "Who?" Amanda smiled and said, "My cousin and her boyfriend." Rowena walked back over to them and said, "I have some great news, we found a way for you two to get back to your time." Amanda said, "How?" Rowena laughed and said, "All you have to do is go back through the door." Sirius said, "But it disappeared." Rowena said, "Well its back now so, I will have Jet take you two back, and Amanda you may keep that dress if you like Selena doesn't like it too much." Amanda said, "Thank you that would be wonderful." She and Sirius smiled and thanked them before they followed Jet.

They walked back down the hall and through the door, back to Hogwarts. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. They changed their clothing and Amanda said, "It's supper time, we should be getting down to the great hall." Sirius nodded and said, "Lets go." They walked down to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Amanda sat by Lily and said, "You are never going to believe what happened." Lily looked up and said, "Amanda where have you two been? We were worried sick!" Amanda looked taken back and said, "Were you crying?" Lily said, "Amanda, there was another attack." Amanda's eyes widened and said, "Where?" Lily said, "Salems…" Amanda choked on her breath and said, "Was anyone killed?" Lily nodded and said, "His name was Aaron. Did you know him?" Amanda grabbed the Daily Prophet from Remus and opened it to the page of the incident. She let out a little scream as she saw a picture of a boy who only a few months earlier she had found out was her brother.

She looked at Sirius and said, "I'm not too hungry anymore. I'm going to go lay down." She stood up and Sirius said, "But, you haven't eaten all day." Amanda shook her head and said, "Aaron was my twin." Then she walked away. Sirius grabbed a piece of bread and ran after her. He caught up to her in the hall and handed her the bread and said, "Eat it." She took it and said, "Thanks." She took a bite and said, "I can't believe that he's dead. I… We only found out that we were related before the end of last year. I… I mean…" She broke off crying and he said, "It'll be okay, Amanda, I promise. It may not seem like it now, but just think in a few months we'll be free. Able to do what ever we want. And we'll be married. You'll be Mrs. Sirius Black." She smiled and said, "Yeah, but we'll also be in hiding. We won't really be free. Are you sure that you want to be married to me? I mean you always say that you want to be an aruor, and you probably won't be able to if you marry me." Sirius shook his head and said, "Amanda Erica Bons, I swear to god if you try to tell me to not marry you one more time. We'll grab, James, Lily, Remus, Eve, Travis, and Ally, and I'll make you elope with me." She smiled and said, "Are you sure?" He nodded and said, "I love you baby. And I am going to be the man you marry." She smiled and said, "You mean boy I marry." He nodded and after a moment said, "HEY!"

(Hey I know its been a while, any way let me know what you think. And sorry for taking so long.)


End file.
